lolheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oasis
"As of December 17, 2010, an incredible Forty-five wikias with 7114 editors have signed the moved page stating they have left wikia. Other wikias are currently in the process of deciding whether to leave. In response, wikia has desysopped at least 38 administrators and banned 10, usually indefinitely. In a meeting with Wikia staff member Sannse reportedly said 'Wikia underestimated the negative response to Oasis...' :--Anti Wikia Alliance Oasis is the bane of the existence of all Wikia wikis. Oasis is thought to secretly be a force in the universe that corrupts and destroys everything it touches. Oasis has taken thousands of lives so far in over twenty-seven countries. It is the monster that eats children and then slaughters innocent villagers. Oasis also hates great things like TTGL and Kain Highwind in preference of horrible things like Bleach and Benjamin from Mystic Quest. It's that bad, nobody loves it, and it has no intention to stop, ever. It keeps growing and growing, beyond the monster it was a minute before. Little by little, it forces another Wikia to abandon its home. That's how the Oasis works! It is the "final straw" for many Wikia wikis with their host, Wikia, and has been the cause of many wikis departing from Wikia. Oasis began its evil reign over Wikia wikis at the end of 2010. Kairi's Grandma Talks About Oasis Long ago, Wikia's wikians lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of Monaco. Everyone loved the Monaco skin. Then Wikia began to fight over it. They wanted the light of Monaco to be replaced. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness, now called Oasis, spread, swallowing the light of Monaco and many people's wikis. It covered all of Wikia, and the Monaco disappeared. But small fragments of the Monaco survived... in the hearts of editors. With these fragments of light, editors rebuilt the lost wikis. They're the independent wikis we live in now. But the true Monaco is gone, sealed deep within the darkness. That's why the wikis have been scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the most independent of wikis will open. And the true light of Monaco will return. So, listen, reader. Even in the worst of Oasis's appearance, there will always be independent wikis to attract you. Believe in them, and Oasis will never defeat you. Your wiki will shine with its power and push Wikia's Oasis away. Do you understand, Bureaucrat Kairi? History Pre-Oasis Nobody was expecting Wikia to pull the move they did with Oasis. In September of 2010, all the wikis existed peacefully, in the safe, happy confines of their Monobook or Monaco skins. However, in September, a post appeared on a Wikia staffer's blog concerning a "new Wikia look." Since nobody ever checks Wikia's blogs, not many users were aware of the announcement. The post concerned a sneak peak at Wikia's new look; they applied it to five wikis, and also allowed a select few Wikia editors who signed up get access to the beta version across all Wikia. One of our own, SilverCrono himself, olos, signed up for the beta. SilverCrono told the wiki via IRC that the new skin was terrible and would ruin wikis. He probably also said something about ENUO and goats and Cuban orphans, but that's besides the point. For the most part. Maggosh received word of this from SilverCrono, and created a forum post about it, spreading the word throughout the wiki. Everyone was astonished and in shock. KrytenKoro presumed that our usual solution to everything Wikia introduced would work: e-mail them with a blunt request to opt out of whatever the new feature was. However, it wouldn't be that simple. Once we realized this change many not be optional, and KrytenKoro described just how bad these changes were going to be based on his observations, we had but one suggestion from KrytenKoro option: *'Abandon Wikia.' The community was in shock, scared, and worrisome. We hoped to receive news that we could opt out of this. But alas, no such word had come. Ideas were considered as far as what new wiki host we would have to go to. Monaco, however, was confirmed to have its days on Wikia numbered, increasing our chance of flying the coop. Finally, in August, Wikia made another blog post, announcing that Oasis could be viewed on all wikis. Just like in the beta, there it was, in all its hideousness. Preparing to Move Fast forward a few months, and it's November. At the end of October, Wikia allowed Oasis to be viewed by all readers and viewers of Wikia wikis if they turned it on. However, we still had Monaco for a little bit. Then, in early November, Wikia forced Oasis to be the default skin for everyone, even anon readers. However, we still had Monaco for a short time. Finally, in mid-November, Wikia cast Ruin-Death-Spellblade-Dual-Rapid Fire-Giga-Drill-Break-Ultimate-Illusion-Osmose-Shadow-Death-Doom-Apocalypse Level 5 on Monaco, and it was gone. Monaco was forever gone from, Wikia, and all we had left was Oasis as the default, with our minuscule Monobook available as an option, but nothing we could make default. In October, we began our voting on where we would go to. Ultimately, we decided on Wikii, a small wiki host that offered what we wanted. However, DoorToNothing knew we could do better. After some observation of the Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance, or NIWA, DoorToNothing pioneered the SEIWA plan. DoorToNothing planned to pioneer a Square Enix Independent Wiki Alliance, where all independent, Square Enix-related wikis, free of Wikia and Oasis, could join up. The idea received great praise and, in early November, the community desired to revote upon their destination post-Wikia. After a halted motion to revote, caused by certain users who will remain anonymous, the community's revote began. The SEIWA plan won the vote, with the KHWiki seeking independent hosting. Oasis Strikes Starting in November, Oasis was all we had. Our pages became mangled, tables were crushed, odd pictures appeared in the sidebars, and simple navigation became a thing of the past. As hard as we tried, moving away from Wikia was going to be much harder than expected. Our host, porplemontage, who was also a NIWA staff member, suddenly starting having hosting issues. However, our great host porple pulled us through, and, in February 2011, we were now online... off-Wikia, and free of Oasis. Meanwhile, Oasis continued to wreak havoc upon all the Wikia wikis. Communities were beyond furious, and Wikia refused to make any changes or even consider offering Monaco as a non-default skin. An organization formed when Oasis was announced, the Anti Wikia Alliance, became a powerful faction within Wikia. By the end of the year, about fifty major wikis had left Wikia, many from the Gaming sector. Wikia pretended not to care or notice, instead loving their latest skin invention. Oasis continued to rule, and all new updates and innovations were made to its base skin. Where are we now? As of now, Oasis continues to ravage Wikia wikis everywhere. There are many Wikia wikis that wish to become independent, but have not the funding nor reliable host to attempt such. Oasis grows in power every day, consuming more of the light, and summoning its lovers to defend it from the masses. The issue of Oasis has quelled somewhat, being a passed point in Wikia's history. However, nobody shall ever be able to forget the tragedy of many wikis that fell to Oasis and continue to be fallen. Oasis can only continue to become worse under Wikia's tyrannical rule. The Kingdom Hearts Wiki has succeeded in repairing their wiki from Oasis's raids and attacks on their WikiEmpire. Table colonies have had their codes repaired by WikiRepairmen, now operating normally again, pleasing the WikiVillagers. The skin that floats over our wiki now is Monobook, as our Monaco still requires maintenance to be perfected. It has been suggested, however, that we obtain a modified form of Oasis for our wiki, simply to have everything that the KHWikia has and more. Rest assured, the WikiAdmins are and will always do all in their power to never allow Oasis to run rampantly in the KHWiki's WikiEmpire again, even if it is added. The Story of One Survivor The Skin on our Wiki. That's what we call the river of life that circles our Wiki, giving life to the Wiki and everything in it. Wikia discovered a way to use the Skin as a visual attraction to create Monaco. Because of Wikia, we were able to live very comfortable Wiki-lives. But wasn't that because we approved of this happy fun Skin? A lot of people thought so. Wikia used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. Wikia had a special group of warriors called STAFFER. And all of the STAFFERs had Oasis cells put inside them. Oasis was a calamity that fell from the sky in November 17th, 2010, and tried to destroy the Wiki. Anyway, there was one STAFFER named Oasisephiroth who was better than the rest. But when it found out about the terrible experiments that made it, it began to hate Wikia. And then, over time, it began to hate everything. Wikia and the people against them, Oasisephiroth, who hated the Wiki so much, it wanted to make it go away, and the people who tried to stop it. There were a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness. A skin I love went back to the Void too. And then, it came. The chosen day. In the end, the Wiki itself had to make the battles stop for good. The Wiki used Monobook as a weapon, and when it burst out of the site, all the fighting, all the greed and sadness... everything was washed away. "Sadness was the price to see it end." It's been four months since they told me that. But it looks like the Wiki is a lot madder than we thought. They call it Olostigma. Please. Please don't take Monobook away. The End... Or Is It? In early April, users began to report strange happenings while using the Monobook skin, some even stating that Wikia has gotten rid of it entirely as well. Oasis, now the only power on Wikia, has achieved fullest, most complete domination over all other skins. It can be assumed that the abandonment of Monobook will surely cause even more wikis to abandon Wikia. Features Oasis is an evil being, created from the most devilish and unholy substances Wikia could conjure and code up from the Negaverse. Oasis is said to chemically contain an incredible amount of synthetic elements, as well as unimaginable amounts of Plutonium, Indium, and Einsteinium, or "PIE". Oasis also required the sacrifice of many organisms. Not only human lives were sacrificed, but also presently endangered plant life and fungi, as well as prehistoric protists and bacteria. Legend has it that Wikia would find vandals in their home and abduct them exactly thirty-eight days after they vandalized. If they were banned, they would appear sixteen days following the ban. Wikia then housed all of their vandal hostages in one underwater preservation. Then, Oasis summon a beast that was combinedly possessed by all the angels that fell from heaven--their coding developers and designing team. The group performed an mass-sacrifice of the vandals, and transformed that energy into a new kind of code, one that allowed them to dream into universes more evil than anything we could even dream possible. Deep, in the very core of this Negaverse, lied it... the darkness... the Oasis. ---- Oasis features many functions and parts that are undesirable to nearly all Wikia wikis. To name a few, #Infoboxes of any kind were so distorted, they were moving almost entirely across the page, sometimes even stopping in the center. #Articles that were mostly or completely tables became beyond hideous flying off the page width limit with the text becoming badly distorted in alignment and sizing. #The well-known Game template was broken, featured on every single article on the wiki. #A new feature that shows all of the recently uploaded media takes up a large margin of the screen, also showing fanart and other undesirable images to the average reader. #Navigation was beyond difficult. For the first week or even month, everyone had trouble finding forums, help pages, and directories. Links eventually had to be posted on the main page. #Monaco's potentially infinitely sized sidebar was replaced by a top bar only allowed three sections. #All images now showed who uploaded them wherever they were transcluded. #Professional appearance was abandoned for a more aesthetically appealing appearance... which also doesn't seem to be successful. #The page width is reduced to about one half of what it formerly was. Why? To make room for unnecessary photo showcases, Wikia advertisements, and unnecessarily HUUUUUUGE activity feed. ##Wikia advertisements are huge and omnipresent, strewn around the borders of the article. ##The activity feed is not only unnecessarily huge, but also only shows five edits in its great amount of space. #The pages now feature a section that shows who the latest editor was. #Line spacing was increased, making pages unnecessarily long. #Speed was decreased extremely. Loading pages was difficult. Some computers could not even handle the skin well, causing them to be hardly able to view the wiki. #Featured Wikis from totally unrelated sectors are featured on all wikis' pages' tops and bottoms. #Common categories are placed at the top in large boxes, taking up unnecessary space and showcasing undesired material. Fighting Oasis :See Also: Oasis (Boss) Oasis is a monstrous being, having overpowered its master, Master Wikianort. Oasis has seventeen bars of HP, all of which contain 40,000,000 HP and replenish 1,000,000 HP every millisecond. It controls all the elements, and absorbs all attacks. When it attacks, your HP, MP, Drive Gauge, EX Gauge, Assist Gauge, Limit Gauge, and Whateverthehellelse Gauge are all depleted. However, it you equip the AWA Necklace accessory, you have a chance of retaining one unit of whatever the gauge is for. All of Oasis's attacks are broken to deal 50,000,000,000 HP damage if they connect, so this is a hopeless effort anyway. Now, if you're really unlucky or you've been a naughty little vandal lately, there's a very good chance Oasis will enter EX Mode. If it does, say your prayers and get offline forever, because there is a good chance you will be hurt so badly that it will physically impact you. Mentally, you may require counseling, depending on how much you dare look into the eyes of Oasis. Oasis's EX Mode is November 17, 2010, the supposed date that Oasis took over Wikia forever. In EX Mode, you are frozen in place, and your weapon disintegrates, becoming absorbed into the being that is Oasis. Oasis's HP and MP increase exponentially with a base increase rate of +10,000,000 per millisecond. If you are not on the complete other side of the arena/website/universe from it, you will die instantly and lose all of your gil post-battle. Running if futile, though, because Oasis in EX Mode has the power to be everywhere at once, transcending rivaling even the Universal Trio in godship and omnipresence. Eventually you will be so forsaken as to be exposed to Oasis's EX Burst, Ruin-Death-Spellblade-Dual-Rapid Fire-Giga-Drill-Break-Ultimate-Illusion-Osmose-Shadow-Death-Doom-Apocalypse-Page Width Decrease-FRIDAY-4 AM Pudding-Making Level 5 FINAL MIX, having stolen the attack from Wikia and improved it beyond their wildest dreams. In this, Oasis takes the player into the game and thrusts them into the Negaverse, a place even more haunting than the Void. Oasis than batters the player with a series of attacks that become so powerful, they become their own being. The Negaverse is then sealed, containing the infinitely attacking presence and the player exclusively. There you lose, painfully, trapped forever. It has been said that one organization of thousands of users and hundreds of wikis stood up to Oasis to fight it. They dealt 4 HP damage, and then Oasis went into its EX Mode. Within three microseconds, the organization had disappeared off of the face of the Internet. Trivia *Wikia went so far as to start banning administrators and bureaucrats for attempting to leave Wikia over Oasis; this is the current state. *One of the five wikis to originally host Oasis was ZexionTheGamer's secondary home wiki, Twilight Wiki. *I can haz moar trivia plz? *This is the story of one man who continues to fight against fate. The man took up his arms and fought the threat of the world, Oasis, lost and, as a result got banned from Wikia forever and blocked from even accessing the site. However, an email was delivered to the best friend of this warrior. This email was delivered a minute after the warrior's eternal banning. THEN WHO WAS MAIL?